Dirty Little Secret
by Carrot Killer
Summary: Kol is different than other Vampires , he is special - very special . He's a hybrid - half Warlock and half Vampire . He is so bad but yet he is so good , wrong yet right . He is on a quest to get his revenge on his older brother , Nik , who killed his siblings . Join him as the Mystic Falls gang try and figure out who and what he is . Mid Season Two . Kennett and other ships .
1. Chapter 1

**Okay , so this one of my two new TVD fanfics that I am writing . In it Esther's immortality spell allowed Witches and Warlocks to keep their magic by becoming Hybrids - half Witch and half Vampire . **

**In this Kol will be one of those Hybrids . He has most of the strengths that a witch or a vampire would have and all the weaknesses too . He is immortal but he needs to eat and drink as he is half Warlock which makes him technically half human . He can also catch colds and illnesses but he can not die from them .**

**In this Kol is still as strong as an Original just with Warlock powers . The only way to kill him is by stabbing him in the heart with the White Oak Stake . He heals with a human's pace for everything except for Vervain .**

**His personality will be more like Nathaniel Buzolic's just with more swag .**

**A huge thank you to NateBuzzLover.5 who gave me the brilliant idea of Kol being half Warlock and half Vampire.**

**Disclaimer :** I ( sadly ) do not own TVD . If I did there would so much Kennett .I also do not own the PLL theme song .

* * *

**Got a secret , can you keep it ? Swear this one you'll save . Better lock it in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave . If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said , cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead .**

**- PLL Theme Song .**

* * *

**Chapter One :**

**Third person's POV :**

Kol Mikaelson is yanked out of his dreams by his older brother shaking him awake . " Go away ." He grumbles as he buries his head into his pillow trying to avoid the bright light that is coming into his big bedroom through the windows that are opposite his bed .

He groans as his cosy Duvet and his fluffy pillow are gently tugged away from him . " Let me get my beauty sleep ." He demands as his older brother walks over to one of his wardrobes .

Kol quickly grabs his pillow and duvet from where they lie on the floor ,places them onto his bed and snuggles into them as his brother quietly places a navy suit at the foot of his bed .

" I want you up and dressed in a hour Kol . Or else you will suffer the consequences and I will dress you myself ." His brother warns .

Kol rolls his eyes . " Or what , Elijah ?" He mocks .

Elijah purses his lips together and turns his brother over so that he is lying on his stomach . He brings his hand down on his brother's backside with a sharp and hard slap . " I'll do fifty slaps of that in the same place ." He replies as his brother yelps in pain .

Kol glares up at him . " Fine , I'll get up ," He hisses while he clambers out of the bed .

Elijah smirks while he walks out Kol's bedroom as he hears his baby brother moan when he notices how it's only Six in the morning .

Kol stumbles into his Ensuite Bathroom and quickly turns on his shower. He steps out of his boxer briefs and gets under the hot water coming from the shower .

Forty five minutes later , Kol walks downstairs and into the luxury kitchen . He happily accepts a cup of coffee and a bloodbag from his older brother .

" Last night while you were sleeping , I got a call from a man inside my trusted circle who claims that a second Doopleganger has been found ." Elijah states .

Kol stares at him . " What ? By who ?" He asks him .

Elijah smiles at his brother as he sits down in front of him ." Apparently Rose-Marie wants her freedom ." He replies .

Kol frowns at him . " What does this have to do with us ?" He questions .

His older brother sighs . " Kol , we need Niklaus to break his curse ..." He begins .

" Why are you helping him , Lijah ? He killed Rebekah and Finn ." Kol interrupts him , as tears start to build up in his eyes and slowly fall down his flushed cheeks .

Elijah quickly pulls his younger brother into a tight embrace and he starts to soothingly rub his back . " I know . We will lure Klaus to us , let him break the curse and then , when he is at his weakest - we will kill him ." He promises .

Kol looks up at him as sobs take over his body . " I know it's stupid to cry and I know that it has been a long time , but I miss them so much ." He admits .

Elijah pulls him down so that Kol's head is resting on his chest . " It's okay to cry , baby brother ." He tells him .

Kol blinks up at him . " But , you're not crying ," He points out .

Elijah runs his fingers through Kol's silky hair that falls into his eyes . " I was crying last night when you were asleep ." He admits .

Kol pouts . " You should have woken me up." He starts .

Elijah raises an eyebrow at him . " So , you could have comforted me ?" He cuts in .

Kol nods . " Yes ," He confirms .

Elijah chuckles at him . " Kol , you are the baby brother . It's my job to look after you - not the other way round ." He softly tells him .

Kol frowns up at him . " But then , who would look after you ?" He asks him .

Elijah ruffles his brother's hair . " I can look after myself ." He answers .

Kol smiles at him as he rubs at his puffy , red eyes . " I take it we're going to see this new Doopleganger ." He states .

Elijah nods and smiles back at him . " Yes , we have to drive for three hours , so shall we leave ?" He asks him .

Kol stands up . " What about our clothes ?"

Elijah glances over his shoulder as he starts to leave the room . " I have that covered already ." He assures him .

The two of them walk out to Elijah's car in silence .

After they have sat down and after putting on his seatbelt , Kol looks at the map that his brother is staring at .

" Where are we going ?" He wonders .

Elijah looks over at him . " Virginia ." He replies as he starts up the car .

Kol smiles . " Ah , old Lizzy , what a nice lady ." He comments as Elijah makes the car pull out of the drive way .

* * *

**Three hours later : **

Kol frowns as they pull up to an old abandoned looking mansion . He gets out of the car and follows his brother up to the door .

They greeted by Rose-Marie , who talks to them about a deal . Once Elijah has agreed to spare her life, the two brothers follow her into another room where Trevor is waiting with a girl who is identical to Katerina , only her hair is straight .

Kol waths as Elijah casually walks up to the Doopleganger and smells her neck . " Human ," He mutters as he nods to his brother .

He walks over to the Doopleganger and gently takes her arm in his hand as Elijah walks up to Trevor . " What is your name ?" Kol asks her softly .

" Elena ," She replies .

Trevor nervously looks over at Elijah . " Elijah , I am sorry for what happened . Please forgive me ." He stammers .

Elijah smirks . " Granted ." He says before moving his hand and chopping Trevor's head off making both Elena and Rose gasp out .

He looks at Rose . " Don't do anything that you'll regret - you just got your freedom ." He advises her .

Rose glares at him . " The deal was our freedom ." She snarls .

Kol raises his eyebrows . " You only mentioned your own freedom ." He points out .

She sighs . " I'll walk all of you out . "

Elena looks at her panicked . " No , please don't let them take me ." She begs .

Rose laughs . " I'm not making that decision again ." She announces .

Elena looks at Elijah . " If you let me go I'll tell you where the moonstone is ." She bargains .

Elijah raises his eyebrows at her as Kol chuckles .

He grabs her vervain necklace off her and throws into the corner of the room as Kol's eyes go wide with recognition .

" Now , tell me , where is the moonstone ?" Elijah compels her .

" With Katherine ." Elena replies in a monotone voice .

Elijah smiles . " Ah , Katerina ." He sighs .

After Elijah compels Elena to be quiet , a blur goes by them and grabs Elena .

Elijah turns to Rose . " Are you in on this ?" He asks her .

She shakes her head . " I have no idea who they are ." She replies . Another blur goes by and grabs Kol .

Elijah looks around for them , feeling very worried about his younger brother . " Up here ." A snarky voice calls from the top of the stairs .

" If you think that you can beat me , then you're wrong , because you can't ." He exclaims while moving his arms out .

He starts to walk up them , when a second voice calls out , " Down here ."

Rose panics and uses her Vampire speed to run out of the house .

He then starts to walk down , when Elena appears at the top of the stairs . " Please , don't hurt my friends - they are only trying to help me . I'll come with you , if you spare them ." She tells them .

Elijah starts to walk up to her , when she throws a vervain grenade into his face . After healing , he starts to walk up to her again but is thrown against a wall and impaled in the chest with a big piece of wood . The last thing Elijah hears he blacks out is his younger brother crying out in pain .

* * *

**Time-skip ; **

Elijah next opens his eyes later on to find that is has gotten dark outside . He quickly pulls the wood out of heart and drops onto his feet .

He feels anger course through his body as he spots Kol , lying a few feet away from him curled up in a ball .

He walks over to his brother and bends over him to see what damage has been done . He clenches his fists up when he notices the tear tracks on his brother's face and the blood stain on his shirt , just over his stomach .

Elijah carefully picks his younger brother up , earning a low moan from him .

" Elijah ?" Kol asks unsure .

Elijah rubs his back gently . " Shh , I'm bringing you to the nearest Hotel and we'll get you patched up ." He tells him .

Kol glances up at him before resting his head on his older brother's chest . " They think that they killed you ." He mumbles .

Elijah smirks . " Then we will have to pay them a surprise visit , won't we ? " He suggests while he lies his brother down in the back seat of his car .

Kol weakly nods . " Sounds like a plan ." He agrees as Elijah gets into the front of the car and starts to drive .

Ten minutes later , they find a hotel and book a room for the night . Elijah ends up carrying his sleeping younger brother to their room .

* * *

**The next morning : **

Elijah glances over at his sleeping brother as he talks on the phone to Jonas Martin , his Warlock .

"Are you sure that she is in Mystic Falls ?" He asks .

_" Yes , I am sure , my son_ _Luka is talking to her as we speak ."_ Is the reply .

Elijah nods . " Ok , find out as much as you can about the Bennett Witch . I'll deal with the Salvatores and Rose- Marie ." He tells him .

Jonas laughs . _"Sure thing ."_

Elijah glances over at his brother again . " I better be going now ."

_" Ok , see you soon ." _Jonas replies ._  
_

" Bye ." Elijah says before he hangs up .

He walks over to the double bed that Kol is sleeping in and sits down at the foot of it . He watches as Kol sleepily opens one eye . " Lijah ?" He mutters as he tries to sit up .

Elijah pushes him down gently , so that he is once again lying down on the bed with his head resting on the pillow . " I'm popping out for a little while but I'll be back soon ." He tells him .

Kol tries to get up but Elijah stops him . " Rest . You need it ." He says softly .

Kol sighs in defeat and closes his eyes . " Where are you going ?" He murmurs .

Elijah frowns at him . " I'm going to find out where Rose fled to ," He replies .

Kol nods . " Ok , tell her that I said Hi ."

Elijah laughs . " I will . Now , go back to sleep baby brother ." He tells him while walking to the door .

When he turns back , his brother has already fallen back asleep . He sighs and leaves the Hotel room , locking it after him .

A little while later , Elijah walks up outside a cafe , drops a bunch of Dollars into a Guitar case and picks up a handful of coins .

He looks up and spots Rose-Marie with one of the Salvatore brothers and another vampire sitting at a table .

He throws all of the coins at the window , and watches as it shatters , making sunlight stream into the Café . He smirks as he hears Rose exclaim that it's Klaus getting revenge on them - good they should be scared , he thinks to himself before blurring off and running back to the Hotel .

He walks back into the Hotel room to see that Kol is no longer in the bed and he hears the sound of the shower running in the small bathroom that is connected to the room .

Not too long after he got back , his phone starts to ring . " Jonas , what have you found out?" He asks as he hears the shower turn off .

_" She is a beginner witch - she doesn't know what or how much magic she can do ." _Jonas tells him _ ._

Elijah smiles . " Good . Listen I need you to come to the address that I texted you ." He tells him before hanging up and turns to look at his brother who has just walked out of the bathroom .

" Who was that ?" Kol asks him .

Elijah stands up . " That was Jonas Martin . We have to meet up with him , so make yourself presentable ." He replies as Kol shrugs on a blue shirt and buttons it up .

" Did you notice the necklace that the Doopleganger was wearing ?" He asks his older brother .

Elijah nods . " How could I not notice the necklace that our younger sister wore for nine hundred years ." He replies while he watches as his brother looks around for his shoes .

" I would prefer it if you would let me wear more modern clothes ." Kol announces as he pulls his suspenders over his shoulders .

Elijah chuckles ." I know that you would , but I want my baby brother to look sophisticated ." He banters .

Kol sticks his tongue out at him . "You are so mean ." He complains in a whiny tone .

Elijah rolls his eyes . "You are a childish brat ." He finishes as Kol jumps onto his back and wraps his arms around his neck .

Elijah takes hold of his legs , and carries him out to the car before dumping him in the passenger seat . " Where are we going ?" Kol asks him .

He looks over at him as he sits down . " We are visiting a vampire who knows too much about us ." He replies as he starts to drive .

They arrive at an apartment and Kol knocks on the front door.

A man with short brown hair opens the door as Jonas Martin walks up behind the two brothers . " Can I help you ?" The man asks .

Elijah smirks . " My name is Elijah ." He tells him .

The man's eyes widen in shock and he takes a step back into his house . " But you're d-d-dead ," He stutters .

Kol chuckles . " Not for long . My name is Kol ."

The man looks at him . " Wow , The Kol Mikaelson ?" He asks causing the two brothers to share a worried look .

" How do you know our last name ?" Elijah asks him .

The man grins . " I know everything that there is to know about you guys ." He tells them .

Kol raises an eyebrow at him . " Everything ?"

The man nods .

Elijah smirks . " Ok , what age was Kol here when he first got a ..." He begins .

Kol quickly clears his throat and cuts him off . " What was your name again ?" He asks him .

" Slater ." He replies .

Kol nods . " Do you know Rose ?" He asks him .

Slater nods . " Yeah ,"

Elijah looks into his eyes . " I want you to call Rose and tell her that to stop the Petrova Doopleganger from getting sacrificed , they need a witch ." He compels him.

After Stater calls her , Elijah walks up to him . He looks into his eyes . " I want you to get a stake and kill yourself with it - It's necessary."!He compels him again .

" How did you compel me ? Vampires can't compel other vampires ." He asks .

" I am a special vampire ." Elijah replies as Slater stabs himself with the stake and falls to the ground dead .

Kol turns to Elijah . " He has loads of information on his computer - should I erase it all ?" He announces .

Elijah nods as Jonas walks up to him . " Was that really necessary ?" He asks him .

Elijah raises an eyebrow at him . " Yes it was - he knew too much ."

* * *

**Ok , so that was the first chapter of this fanfiction . Please review and let me know what you thought of it .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys , here is the second chapter of ' Dirty Little Secret ."' I want to thank all of you who have reviewed , followed and favorited this Fanfic so far - you are all so awaesome !  
**

**Ok , so I know that I have not updated recently , but that is because I have gone back to school . I am also in an Exam year , so sadly , I won't have updates every day as I have tons of homework .**

**Note : **Rebekah and Finn are in their coffins but Kol thinks that they are at the bottom of the ocean daggered .

**I want to thank NateBuzzLover.5 who lended the idea to me !**

Thank you to :

**Cheyenne83 , Fallen Witch Angel , Fudge Is Cool , NateBuzzLover.5 , Agusgrz , apollosluver , nofertiti , I Watched - I read - I played ,EllenMai and last but not least prettylilVamp for all following this story .**

Thank you to :

**NateBuzzLover.5 , Fallen Witch Angel , Panthre , love-angelgaby , EllenMai , I watched - I read - I played , Guest , Chaz , Shamon , prettylilvamp , apollosluver , Fudge Is Cool , QuinnBerry , and last but not least Guest for all reviewing .**

Thank you to :

**Fudge Is Cool , NateBuzzLover.5 , StarReader2009 , EllenMai , WinterRainbow , PrettyLilVamp and last but not least Apollosluver for all favoriting this story .**

**Disclaimer :** I do not TVD or any of it's characters or Plots. I also do not own the lyrics down below .

Please enjoy The Chapter .

* * *

**I'll tell you my dirty little secrets . Dirty little secrets . I know you'll be just another request . Hope that you can keep it , my dirty little secret .**

**- Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects .**

* * *

**Chapter Two :**

**Third Person's POV :**

In the Martin's apartment , Kol is sitting at a table as he watches Jonas Martin lay out some trinkets belonging to Elena that he stole from her house .

Elijah sits down with his younger brother . " So , how exactly does this spell work ?" He asks as Kol messes with his phone .

Jonas reaches his hand out to Elijah . " Give me your hand ." He instructs as he holds a silver blade in his hand that is not stretched out .

Kol raises his eyebrows , as Elijah moves his hand out , with his palm facing upwards .

Jonas quickly cuts it open with the knife . " Place it here ." He tells Elijah as he points to a picture of Elena in a cheerleader's outfit .

Kol smiles as he recognizes the spell that Jonas is doing .

Elijah places his bloody hand down on the picture . " Now take my hand ." Jonas orders him , and he takes his hand .

" Close your eyes . Relax your mind , and look for her ." Jonas finishes as the two men both close their eyes .

Kol gets up - as he feels bored - and walks over to the bookshelves that have Grimoires on them as Jonas starts to chant in Latin .

" You saw her , didn't you ?" Jonas asks , making Kol to turn around to look at the two older men .

Elijah nods and stands up . " I know exactly where she is ." He announces .

Kol walks over to him , and stops when he is standing in front of his older brother . " Where ?"

" The house of the Vampire that we went to yesterday ." He replies .

Kol smiles and grabs his suit jackets . " Are we going or not ?" He questions .

Elijah shakes his head . " I am , but you are not ." He tells him .

Kol blinks a couple of times at him . " Why not ?" He demands to know .

Elijah raises his eyebrows at him . " Kol ! You are staying here ."

Kol glares at him . " _Fine_!" He hisses .

" You are to do what Jonas tells you to do and I want you to stay in this apartment , Kol !" Elijah orders .

Kol rolls his eyes at him . " Whatever ." He replies before storming off into the room that is his .

Elijah sighs as he hears the door slam shut . He looks over at Jonas . " When I come back , tell me if he disobeys you ." He tells him .

Jonas nods . " I will ."

After Elijah leaves , Kol walks out of his room , and towards the front door .

" Where are you going ?" Jonas asks him .

Kol narrows his eyes at him . " Out !"

Jonas walks over to him . " Be back before your brother comes home ." He advices .

Kol nods . " I'll make sure that I am ," He replies .

He then walks out of the apartment .

* * *

Kol swaggers into the Mystic Falls Grille , turning many heads as he goes .

A young girl walks by him but trips and drops all of her heavy books that she had been carrying, onto the floor . Kol bends down and starts to help her pick them all up.

She smiles at him as they both stand up , Kol looks down at the one of the books that he is holding and raises his eyebrows at her .

" You should be more careful Miss Bennett when you have your Grimoires out ." He tells her smirking as she stops smiling .

She blinks at him . " How do you know my name ?" She demands to know .

Kol chuckles and shakes his head . " You'll find out soon." He laughs as he starts to walk away .

" Who are you ?" She asks quietly - so quietly that if he didn't have super hearing , he wouldn't have heard her .

He looks back at her over his shoulder . " Darling , what you need to ask is - What am I ." He corrects her before walking up to the bar .

He sits down as a bartender walks up to him . " What can I get you ?"

Kol smirks . " Scotch ." He replies .

" Do you have any ID ?"

Kol laughs and looks into the boy's brown eyes . " Go get me a scotch ." He compels .

The boy nods and gets him one .

After drinking it , Kol lets out a hiss of pain as he feels Vervain get injected into his neck as everything goes dark .

A little while later , he owlishly opens his eyes as he hears people whispering in the back ground .

He fully opens his eyes to see one of the brothers who attacked Elijah and himself the other day .

The guy paces in front of him as the bartender and the Bennett Witch stand in the door way of the ... room .

The room is cold and damp with a metal chair in the middle on which Kol is tied to with ropes .

" What is your name ?" The Vampire demands to know as he stops pacing to look at him .

Kol smirks up at him . " You're going have to ask nicer , mate ." He retorts .

The vampire punches him in the jaw and Kol raise his eyebrow as he feels his Jaw break . " Is that all you got ?" He laughs .

The vampire snarls at him and takes out some Vervain . " If you don't tell me your name , I will shove this in your mouth ." The vampire threatens .

Kol bites down on his bottom lip - something that he does when he gets nervous - and nods . " My name is Kol ." He replies .

The vampire nods . " I stabbed you. You should be dead - I can your heart beat - so why aren't you dead ?" The Vampire demands to know .

Kol shrugs ." When I was turned into a Vampire , something went wrong in the spell making me only half vampire . We still don't know what went wrong ." He tells him .

The vampire frowns . " Who is Elijah and why are the two of you here ?"

Kol smiles . " Elijah is my big brother and we are here to kill Klaus ." He answers .

The vampire nods and starts to untie him . " So we're on the same team then . My name is Damon , the kid is Jeremy and you seem to know Bonnie already ." He introduces .

Kol smirks at Bonnie . " You never thanked me for helping you pick up your Grimoires ," He points out as he places a kiss on her knuckles .

She blushes and smiles at him . " I'm sorry for that - it's just that you knew my name and I freaked out . Would you ever forgive me ?" She asks .

Kol smiles back at her . " How could I not forgive a pretty face like your's ?" He replies causing Bonnie to blush even more as Jeremy scoffs at him .

" Is something wrong , Mate ?" He asks him .

Jeremy shakes his head as Damon's phone starts to ring .

Kol smiles at Bonnie . " I better be going home now . I will see you again soon. " He promises before walking away .

When he gets back to Jonas' apartment , an angry Elijah is waiting for him .

He groans on the inside as Elijah grabs his arm in a tight grip . " Where have you been ?" Elijah hisses at him .

Kol makes his eyes go big and he makes his lip tremble . " I'm sorry , Lijah ." He cries .

Elijah glares at him . " Tell me ." He demands .

Kol quickly nods . " I went out and got kidnapped ."

Elijah's eyes soften and so does the tight grip on Kol's arm ." Are you okay ?" He inquires .

Kol nods . " Yeah ."

Elijah leads him to his car .

" Are you going to ..." Kol trails off .

Elijah nods grimly . " I told you not to go out and you did . You are so lucky that you did not get hurt ." He replies .

* * *

**Time skip to the next morning :**

Kol looks at Elijah . " Can I go to local Grill ?" He asks him .

Elijah purses his lips together . " I don't know , Kol , after yesterday ..." He begins .

Kol starts to give him the best puppy dog eyes that he can do . " Please Elijah ." He begs him .

Elijah sighs . " Fine , but no drinking and no picking fights ." He gives in .

Kol grins at him and hugs him . " Thank you ."

" Have your phone on and come home when I tell you to or we will have a repeat of last night ." Elijah warns him .

Kol nods . " I will . See you later ," He replies before heading out the door and to the Grill .

When he arrives there , he sees Damon sitting at the bar with another man . He quickly walks over to the two of them and sits down with them .

"Ric , this is Kol . Kol this is Alaric ." He introduces as they both watch a woman .

"Who is she ?" Kol asks them .

Damon looks over at him . " A guy called Mason's mystery girl ." He tells him .

Alaric frowns . " Where is Mason anyway ?" He questions .

Damon smirks . "Decomposing in his truck ." He replies making Kol chuckle .

" Nice one ," He comments .

Alaric looks from Kol to Damon. " Do you say that she is a WereWolf as well ?"

Kol waggles his eyebrows at them. " Wouldn't want to piss off a wolf on a full moon - they have a bite that will make you howl ." He jokes .

Damon nods . " There is only one way to find out ." He announces as he takes out a little bag .

" What is that ?" Alaric asks him .

Kol smirks . " Wolfsbane - a fun torture device ."

His phone goes off .

" I better go and answer this ." He tells them .

Damon nods . " Come back soon ."

Kol walks out of the Grill . " Hello ?" He answers .

" _Kol , you should know better than to answer an unknown_ _caller_ , _shouldn't you mate_ ?" A voice asks making Kol freeze as his face loses all of its coloring .

" N-Nik ?" He stutters .

" _What's wrong little brother ? Are you afraid of me_ ?" He asks.

Kol quickly shakes his head and hangs up on him .

His phone rings again but this time it's Luka . " Hello ?" He says , his shaking as he speaks .

"Hey Kol , It's Luka . I need your help with a spell ." He tells him .

Kol nods . " Okay , text me the address and I'll meet you there ." He replies before hanging up .

Half an hour later , he walks onto a roof top to see Bonnie there with Luka .

" Kol ? Hey ." She greets as she lights up some candles .

He walks over to them . " What spell do you need help with ?" He asks Luka .

Luka hands him the moonstone . " We're unbinding a spell from this white rock ." He replies .

Kol looks up at them and raises his eyebrows at him . " A rock ? Wow ,"

Bonnie smiles at him as she takes the moonstone out of his hands . Kol's eyes go wide as they both feel a light electric shock go through their bodies when their hands touch .

" Hey ! I know that it doesn't look like much ..." She starts but Kol's laughter cuts her off .

When he has finally stopped laughing , he looks over at her . " So , what is it spelled with ?" He asks her .

He rolls his eyes when she doesn't reply .

" Really ? Help a girl out and she still keeps secrets ." Luka teases her .

Bonnie frowns . " Sorry ..." She trails off .

Kol glances over at her as he looks through a Grimoire . " He's only teasing you ." He reassures her .

After the spell is done , Kol goes to the Grill with Bonnie . They sit down at a booth together . " Tell me about yourself ." He prods as he hands her a soda that he bought her .

Bonnie smiles . " I used to do Cheerleading . My dad is always travelling and I've never ever had a boyfriend ." She replies .

He raises his eyebrows at her . " That's crazy . You are way too pretty to have never had a boyfriend ."

She shakes her head . " No , I have never had one ," She tells him as a pink blush spreads over her cheeks .

" Now , you tell me something about yourself ."

Kol nods . " I'm very old . I love all sports and I enjoy video games ." He tells her .

She starts to laugh .

He raises his eyebrows at her . " What ?"

She shakes her head . " You are such a typical boy ." She comments as his phone starts to ring .

He ignores it when he sees that it is once again an unknown caller .

A little while later , Elijah walks into the Grill . He walks up to his brother . " Kol , I want you to come home now ." He tells him .

Kol nods and stands up . " Bye Bonnie ." He says before walking out with his brother .

" Don't be upset little brother , you will see her at school ." Elijah tells him when he notices how upset his brother looks .

Kol looks up at him . " Am I in trouble ?"

Elijah shakes his head . " Why would you be in trouble ? Did you do something that you shouldn't have ?" He asks him softly .

Kol bites down on his bottom lip . " I didn't answer my phone ." He cries as his body starts to tremble .

Elijah's eyes widen in shock and he pulls his brother into a hug . " What happened ?" He asks him as he gently rubs his back .

" Klaus called my phone earlier on ." Kol tells him .

* * *

**So that was the second Chapter . Please review and let me know what you thought of it .**


End file.
